


A Cursed Flame

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, M/M, Politics, Romance, jungkrystalaskaispastgirlfriend, oh sehun is the good guy, oh shixun is the bad guy, presidential family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: Oh Sehun, the second son of the Presidential Family, had fallen deeply for the sinful man with the cursed heart, Kim Kai.Will Oh Sehun follow along in the steps of his disobedient brother Oh Shixun?





	A Cursed Flame

A catastrophe.

 

That’s exactly how Sehun had imagined it.

 

His father, the President of South-Korea, wasn’t willing to send his second son to a public University in the largest metropolitan city of the country, Seoul. Sehun had begged his mother to at least receive an once in a lifetime opportunity to experience his freshman year at a public University but his father was severely against it, he had even gone as far as banning sehun from speaking about the deadly subject. His mother had been slightly more approachable when it came to the subject, but she didn’t have much to say when it came to her son’s studies. Sehun’s father does have a legit reason for being this strict. Their first son, Shixun has made quite a reputation for the family in the media tabloids, Korea loves gossip, especially when it includes politics. The President wasn’t aware of his son’s antics and had requested a meeting as soon as he found out about the photographs littering the internet of his son with a younger female celebrity linked on his arms.

 

Sehun had tried to warn his brother, but Shixun wouldn’t budge. His brother was careless and shameless, which Sehun wasn’t and that’s why he had heeded to his father’s commands and had dropped the subject about attending a public University.

 

Things had taken a turn though. President Oh had been attending several meetings ever since he demanded Sehun to stop wanting to tread in his brother’s footsteps. Meetings about the family’s public affairs which mainly included Shixun and a newfound lover every month.

 

One day, his father’s assistant had visited their mansion on a hot summer day, his father wasn’t in Seoul back then, he had an emergency political meeting in Busan. Sehun had been cooped up in his bedroom the entire day, he hardly had any friends he could interact with, his phone bills were paid for and the history of his calls were thoroughly checked.

 

“The President wants you to start attending Kyunghee University this upcoming September, your brother Shixun studies there too.”

 

It was understandable that Sehun was stunned, he wasn’t certain if he had heard correctly.

 

His father is actually sending him to a public University? But on what costs?

 

**(NAVER)**

 

_It has been announced that the second son of the Presidential family, Oh Sehun, will be following the footsteps of the first son Oh Shixun. The younger son will be studying at Kyunghee University in Seoul, alongside his brother who will be graduating next year._

 

 

 

**+1200 -200 Oh Sehun is attending University? I would have never imagined this!**

**+800 -50 I heard he’s the nicer one of the two though! I wish him all the best!!**

**+70 -40 How will he even survive?**

 

 

Sehun closed the tab on his iPhone the instant he heard footsteps outside of his bedroom.

 

“Mr. Sehun, are you ready? The car is waiting for you outside.” That was his father’s assistant, he hadn’t seen his father at all today. He had thought he would receive a lecture before he left but this might not be the case.

 

“I’m coming!”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

“Kim Kai! You’re not allowed to smoke on this territory. Get rid of that cigarette immediately!” One of the mathematics professors exclaimed. Kai placed the stick under his shoe and stamped on it, ceasing the fire. He waved a hand in the direction of the professor.

 

“Happy now?” He asked in a false cheery tone.

“That attitude of yours won’t get you through Senior year, Mr. Kim!”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve survived countless of years with this attitude,” Kai grumbled.

 

“What did you say there, could you repeat that for me?” The professor was getting near now, Kai placed on an ecstatic smile, as wide as the horizon as he faced the professor.

 

“Nothing, sir. If you won’t mind, I’ve to leave now before I’m late!” kai shook on his fancy leather jacket and left in a hurry, leaving a ball of crumped paper behind on the bench he was standing beside.

 

“Don’t leave your litter behind, Kim Kai!” The professor shouted after the twenty-fourth year old boy, but he was already too far away.

 

 

-

 

 

Kai reached in the pocket of his leather jacket, retrieving his pack of Marlboro cigarettes as he entered the empty corridor.

 

“Where is he? He said he would be here at ten and it’s fifteen past ten. I should’ve just accepted the director’s offer, I should’ve known I couldn’t trust Shixun.” Kai heard a boy mumbling sentence after sentence through his teeth, there was more but he could barely comprehend. Kai lit up a cigarette as he noticed a somewhat tall boy standing against the lockers, bag in hand, but he seemed lost.

 

Kai couldn’t tell who it was, he sees numerous faces every day, but he never recalled their names once. He didn’t find the need to, that’s why. Kai, being the curious person he was, approached the guy who was dressed in rather expensive menswear, he sniffed a type of rich odour a couple of metres away, the guy must’ve been drowning in a money just by noting his appearance. Kai inhaled a chunk of smoke as he stood sideways, leaning against the lockers in the corridor, whilst observing the boy who hadn’t acknowledged his presence yet.

 

“Father was right, Shixun would never bother to help anyone who wasn’t a female and in dire need of affection.” Sehun clutched his phone in his hand, closing his eyes for a second, pondering what he should do now. His thoughts were interrupted as the smell of horrid smoke reached his nostrils, he coughed in his hands as he opened his eyes quickly. His eyes traced a rather solid form.

 

“My eyes are up here, darling.” Sehun almost choked at that, as he felt another coughing fit coming up. Kai grinned slightly, the cigarette neatly nestled between his rough fingers.

 

“Want to try some?” He offered politely, gaze seemingly innocent as he harboured Sehun’s stance, slightly crouched, hands trembling as he clutched the fabric of the grey trousers adorning his long legs.

 

Sehun didn’t have one second to react as his brother abruptly came to his rescue.

 

“Kai! I had been looking for you everywhere man.”

 

Or he came to worsen the situation.

 

“Forgot to tell you I wouldn’t be in class now,” Shixun nodded, understanding. His eyes moved to Sehun who was still half crouched, eyes casted down to the floor, hoping Shixun wouldn’t divert the attention to him but knowing his brother he would in a heartbeat.

 

“Sehun? I got a call yesterday, saying you would be attending today. I thought they were lying until I read all the articles on Naver. Father really let you off the hook didn’t he? That’s a miracle.” Sehun clenched his eyes shut, as he disregarded his older brother’s remarks.

 

“This is your brother?” Kai asked, baffled. Shixun nodded, as he continued to pester his little brother. Kai glanced between the two and noted a stark difference, he knew Shixun had a younger brother but he never really cared enough to know the face behind the name of the younger.

 

“You’re total opposites though.” Kai noted, as he set his eyes on Sehun who seemed to avoid eye contact with them.

 

“Yeah, he’s the daddy’s boy, pure and innocent as expected of a political family.” Kai’s eyes brightened at the nickname, something akin to fire crossed his eyes. He eyed his best mate for a second.

 

“You’re his brother though, a reckless one to be precise.”

 

“They never mention me in any positive articles regarding our family, I only get mentioned when I’m on my worst behaviour as you might’ve concluded.” Kai nodded lightly, he’s way too familiar with Shixun’s countless public affairs to not be informed.

 

Sehun had tried to escape, the moment he took a step in the direction of the classrooms was the moment Shixun gripped his arm.

 

“Where are you even planning on going to, Sehun? You don’t know your way around here, do you?” Shixun argued, cornering Sehun. Sehun bit his bottom lip, trying to come up with a presentable excuse to leave.

 

“I should-“

 

“Kai here could show you around, he has the time. I have a dentist appointment in an hour.” Sehun scrutinized his brother, barely believing the lie he had spoken so carelessly. Sehun then diverted his gaze to the tan male still positioned against the lockers, he panicked.

 

“I think I’ll find my way, but-“ Kai shook his head in a silent manner, quickly taking a hold of Sehun’s wrist causing Shixun to drop the hold on his brother.

 

“Come on, you’re new here. You barely leave your home so your communication skills must be awful, I would love to lead the way.” Sehun could hardly breathe as he felt himself being pushed forward, Kai motioning him to walk ahead. Sehun turned his head, eyes frightful.


End file.
